


Wolfpack 'Verse 1-3 [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-29
Updated: 2008-07-29
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfics of the three first stories in the 'Wolfpack 'Verse' by tabaqui.</p><p>What if the Winchesters were a bit less...tame? A bit more predatory. An AU look at very different Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfpack 'Verse 1-3 [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [issaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/issaro/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wolfpack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/665944) by [tabaqui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabaqui/pseuds/tabaqui). 
  * Inspired by [Dogs of War ~ Breathing Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/666018) by [tabaqui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabaqui/pseuds/tabaqui). 



> The Podfics were first posted 29th July 2008.
> 
> Reader`s Notes: This podfic was recorded as a thank-you for issaro/fanfic_read_by, who created the beautiful 26 1/2 h long 'Hawkes and Hands' due South podfic.
> 
> The m4b podbook was compiled by the lovely cybel, who also created a visual quote of '...the boys shoulder to shoulder behind the father, the father looking out on the world with those wary, weary eyes.' as a cover.

  
cover by cybel 

**Length:** 1h:04min:49sec

 **Download links MediaFire:** [mp3 (59 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/wlm5mr4udkr/wolfpack.zip) or [audiobook (31 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/zim22ngg2tj/Wolfpack_'Verse.m4b)

**Download links audiofic archive:** [mp3 (59 Mb)](http://www.jinjurly.com/audfiles/wolfpack.zip) or [audiobook (31 Mb)](http://www.jinjurly.com/audfiles/wolfpack.m4b.zip)


End file.
